


Baby on Board

by scarletsptember



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam still couldn't get used to the Baby on Board sticker on the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby on Board

It took a while to get used to – the baby on board sticker Dean had stuck to the Impala. Every time he’d round the back of the car to get ready for whatever they were going to face his heart jumped in his chest. The pink and purple car seat in the back made him smile. Some days it took everything in him not to just stand there and stare. Most days he didn’t, at least until Dean said something.

“I know you two are good looking but it’s hot out here, Sam. You going to buckle her in, or are you going to just stand there admiring yourselves all day?” Dean tapped the top of the Impala with impatient fingers as he rested against the car with a soft smile.

“Can’t help it,” Sam shifted the little pink bundle on his hip before pulling the door open to get her situated in the car seat. He grinned when she gurgled and giggled at him.

Dean raised a brow at him before Sam finally gave in and settled into the front seat of the car. “Everyone good to go?”

“Yeah,” Sam ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at Annie. The brightest green eyes watched him in wonder before Sam gave in a tapped her nose. She let out a wild giggle. The moment Dean cranked the engine she stopped mid laugh and her fingers stretched out before she pressed them to her chest as she looked around the backseat. Sam and Dean to let out a loud laugh at her reaction.

“She did it again?” Dean wiped at his eyes before he rested a hand on Sam’s thigh and pulled out of the drive.

“She’s just as bad as you are about this car,” Sam shook his head in amusement and placed his own hand over Dean’s.

“Annie just knows how to appreciate the finer things in life, don’t you?” Dean turned back for a second to see her mouth stretch into a wide smile before she clapped her hands together. “See Sam, Annie agrees.”

“Of course she does,” Sam closed his eyes with a soft smile on his face. “She takes after her Daddy.”


End file.
